


Kingdom of Heaven

by Iggy_Lovechild



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of war, passions flare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> A brief warning: Some of the language is extremely strong. Blame the great bloody pervert. 
> 
> Setting: volume 5, after the first chapter. 
> 
> Pure PWP.

**Disclaimer** : Characters do not belong to me, they were created by Kohta Hirano. 

 

**"Kingdom of Heaven"**

 

 

The minute he phased through her bedroom door, Integra unleashed a fury that had plagued her since that first contact from Rio. She strode right up to that smirking, mad, magnificent bastard and clocked him as hard as she could. 

 

Alucard laughed as he rubbed at the bruise that was gone within seconds of blooming across his cheek. His eyes were blazing in the dimness, and he was radiant. Integra felt ten years of devotion, secret trysts, and weighted words bear down on her. 

 

She was twisted up with anger, terror, and need. Integra had always imagined they'd have time, but Millennium was set to dash it away. When they met these fiends on the field of battle, the outcome would be dire. 

 

So where did that leave them? 

 

Seven years of lust left her breathing shallow. It raged through her and she _suffered_. His eyes devoured her and he looked just as wanton as she felt. 

 

"Countess," He spoke and his voice was dark and heavy with emotion. 

 

Alucard took one step toward her and she felt her composure crack. Integra would not be seduced like some empty-headed trollop. She would not swoon, she would not beg, but _claim_ Alucard as her own. 

 

With a low cry, Integra launched herself at him. Her mouth smothered his triumphant laughter. She tore at his clothing angrily and scratched nails over the flesh she exposed. As ever Alucard followed her lead. He kissed her so hard Integra knew her lips would be swollen; he ripped the clothes from her body even as he willed away his own. 

 

The time for delicacy had long since passed. 

 

Alucard was dropping to his knees before her. His expression was sheer adulation and he looked a bit crazed. The vampire's fingers traced desperate patterns over her skin. 

 

"Shall you lead lead me to the kingdom of heaven, my lady?" He breathed. 

 

Integra chuckled as she stroked the back of his head. Alucard moaned when she twisted her fingers in his hair. She gripped writhing strands roughly and fixed him with a haughty eye. 

 

"Are you worthy, my monster?" Integra demanded softly. 

 

Alucard laughed. "Of course not. Nevertheless if you lead me I will follow."

 

Integra scoffed softly and yanked his head back by the inky tether of hair. She pulled him off balance and pushed him backwards onto the floor. Integra followed him down, crawled over his body, and covered him in her flesh. 

 

Alucard held her tightly and buried his face in her hair. He was shaking and she was panting harshly. In the shadow of desire and Alucard's dark power, Integra was not only his master but his consort. 

 

"Are you certain?" Alucard whispered. 

 

Integra pulled back and looked down into his face. His expression was strange, an odd mix of sorrow and lust. She caressed his face and smiled ruefully. 

 

"Don't question me," Integra told him quietly. 

 

"Oho," Alucard gloated. "Shall we end our suffering?"

 

"Indeed," Integra smirked confidently as she leaned back and lifted her hips over his. 

 

With his guiding hands and a little help from gravity, Integra sank down on his cock. The intrusion didn't exactly hurt. It felt strange and alien, but watching his face was far more compelling. Alucard was enraptured, eyes rolled back, and mouth slackened. He arched his hips between her thighs as he groaned softly, effectively burying himself deeper inside her body. 

 

Tear stung Integra's eyes as she covered her mouth against a low cry. Whether it was a sound of pain or pleasure, she did not yet know. Integra was a stranger in her body, but she felt an odd sense of relief. Finally. Yes, he was right where he belonged. 

 

***

 

Alucard was _dying_.

 

He was trying so goddamned hard to be still that his thighs were trembling. There was nothing, _nothing_ that he wanted more than to fuck her insentient. Monster though he was, Alucard was also a man, and she felt divine. Snug and hot and utter perfection. Kingdom of heaven indeed. 

 

Yet the air was spiked with her blood. For as much as the scent was intoxicating, he wanted even less to hurt her more than was necessary. This may never happen again and he desperately wanted this to be memorable for her in all the right ways. 

 

So Alucard waited, watched, and prayed for a signal. Integra's eyes were closed and her brow was furrowed. She bit her lip and rocked her hips in a slow, careful rhythm. He was so, so very glad he didn't _have_ to breathe. The exquisite sensation of her tight little quim moving, clenching around his cock left him completely devastated. 

 

She arched her back and threw her head back on a deep sigh. Her movements became more confident and Alucard was more than happy to let her lead him to ruination. He lifted his hips to meet her slow thrusts and her eyes snapped open. 

 

"Alucard," Integra moaned and he was thoroughly ravaged by such a wanton sound torn from her sweet throat. 

 

He raised up on one elbow, the other hand cradling her cheek. Her skin was so hot to the touch it seemed to scald his finger tips. She was his sun, moon, and stars. His very existence was only in her name. To protect, to serve, to worship this iron maiden was the only joy left to his wretched unlife. 

 

Integra held his hand against her cheek as she fucked him like a Valkyrie riding her steed from the gates of Valhalla. He kissed her roughly as she overwhelmed his senses. The rich scent of her arousal mingled with blood was far too delectable for him to ignore. 

 

Alucard wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over. Integra groaned in frustration as he pulled out of her. She protested a bit incoherently but was quickly silenced when he crouched between her thighs and eagerly lapped at the ambrosia he found there. Integra arched and made a strangled sound. A muffled scream as he all but devoured her. He ruthlessly thrust his tongue inside her and pressed a finger to her clit. Alucard was completely in tune with her body, knew just how far he could push her before she shattered. 

 

Integra pulled at his hair roughly. Swore at him, not begging, not surrendering, but demanding her due. He murmured praise against her trembling cunt. _She was his_ _eternal reward, a living goddess, his glorious contesă_!

 

Integra swatted at his head. Her temper flared as she neared the point of no return.

 

 "Alucard, _now_!" She snarled at him, an angry sound through gritted teeth. 

 

The shadows rose up and engulfed the room as he penetrated her once again. She shrieked and he resumed the opinion that he was dying. 

 

  
_Mine_ , the dark thought passed across his mind. _Mine_ , _mine, oh god she's mine_. He was not sure if he were rejoicing or mourning. 

 

  
**Finis**. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
